The present invention relates to a new and distinct Lavandula plant, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas pedunculata, commonly referred to as Spanish Lavender and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘FW Whimsical’.
The new Lavandula plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Wonga Park, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and freely-flowering Lavandula plants with good garden performance and attractive plant form and flower coloration.
The new Lavandula plant originated from a cross-pollination in October, 2009 of Lavandula stoechas pedunculata ‘Papillon’, not patented, as the female or seed, parent with Lavandula stoechas pedunculata ‘Sweetberry Ruffles’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,447, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lavandula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Wonga Park, Victoria, Australia in October, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavandula plant by softwood terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Wonga Park, Victoria, Australia since December, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Lavandula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.